In a typical candidate recruiting campaign, a recruiter utilizes advertising and individual searching to identify candidates that may satisfy an employment requirement. Both advertising and individual searching must reach large numbers of candidates and identify those candidates that are likely to be matched to the employment requirement. It can be difficult to reach large numbers of candidates. It can be even more difficult to obtain sufficient information about the candidates to evaluate likelihood of a match.
A large number of individuals make available via the Internet information about the individuals' qualifications and views regarding employment and reasons that the individuals may consider seeking new employment.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods for utilizing the information to evaluate the likelihood that a candidate will match an employment requirement.
It also would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods for utilizing the information to provide guidance to a recruiter.